narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chōmaru Akimichi
| previous team = | occupation = Jonin | previous occupation = }} }} * * * Burning Human Bullet Tank * * }} Chōmaru Akimichi (秋道 蝶丸, Akimichi Chōmaru) is Jōnin of as well as the younger brother of . Skilled in his clans secret techniques, Chōmaru gained much respect for his actions in both the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and actions in serving the village. Personality A very humble man, Chōmaru is a man revered for his nobleness. Chōmaru doesn't often speak and prefers to stay behind his allies, ready to assist at any given moment. He values the lives of others more than his own, often risking his own life to save those he holds close. Chōmaru often gets much ridicule from others for his behavior, only to quickly be defended by Shikani Nara a man who has been Chōmaru's friend since childhood. Chōmaru is not only a courteously respectful man, but a true example of what a ninja should be. Never letting emotions drive him, he does understand that some missions are to important to fail. He manages to stay calm in most situations, and is normally the one to keep peace in his teams. Chōmaru strongly believes in the "Will of Fire" stemming from the great First Hokage Hashirama Senju's belief that every true Konoha shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake, as many previous generations had done before them. Chōmaru often quotes this when struggles come along, using it as a lesson to teach to his fellow man and woman. Another trait from Chōmaru's belief in the Will of Fire is his skill on the battlefield. Keeping his head calm during any fight, Chōmaru continues fighting for the sake of his village and friends. During the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Chōmaru proved that the Will of Fire is strong as he rallied together several ninja from the countries around him during a near death fight against the Zetsu Army. From that moment on Chōmaru would have another lease on life he never had before. He would learn that the Will of Fire teaches one to love, believe, cherish and fight for their village but the Will of the Shinobi teaches to love, believe, cherish and fight for your fellow man not just the sake of the village. Appearance A large man, Chōmaru is naturally fat, a trait he shares with his clan members. Chōmaru has long bushy white hair, while his eyes have not yet been seen. He wears a black shirt with a zipper going vertically down it along with a pair of baggy black pants. He wears Akimichi-clan armor with a thick rope belt around his waist. He has shown to wear a black headband around his forehead, stopping his hair from getting into his face. Normally Chōmaru also carries a Bō staff with him, made of special wood that is also capable of changing shape. A handkerchief with the insignia for the sits under his belt, hinting at his membership. Abilities Well versed in the fields of and , both of which are incorporated into the Akimichi Clan's Secret Techniques, Chōmaru can easily wipe out a large group of enemy ninja. Able to use his raw strength, due to his robust size, to bludgeon down his foes Chōmaru throws all of his weight in one punch. He has shown to stock up on chakra to increase his raw fighting potential, storing it and releasing it when the time comes in battle. Chōmaru has shown to be proficient in using his Bō staff in battle, whacking away at his opponents. The Bō itself is specially made to work in conjunction with the Akimichi Clan techniques, therefore allowing Chōmaru to change its width, length and size. Akimichi Clan Secret Techniques Often relying on the use of his clan's secret techniques, Chōmaru has shown to effectively utilize their techniques with true skill. His use of the is his primary techniques, using it to slam down his opponents with a colossal fist or smash them between his hands. He has shown to utilize the with great skill, reaching the size of the in the Hidden Leaf. As an Akimichi, he must intake large amounts of food to utilize such techniques. His extensive training with his clans techniques allowed him to inherit the abilities of the into his natural talents. As he eats more, Chōmaru can turn the previous fat into chakra. This allows him to replenish as he goes, but does come with the cost of damaged muscles. The strain the body takes to convert the fat often diminishes Chōmaru's fighting abilities. Trivia * His name "Chōmaru" (蝶丸) roughly translates to "Butterfly Perfection". * Chōmaru has shown signs of being a member of the as shown by the insignia on the Handkerchief he wears.